¡Los amores de verano nunca duran!, ¿o si?
by Weasleyweasel22
Summary: Lily Potter Weasley se parece en muchos aspectos a su madre, ¿será el amor uno de ellos? Descubrámoslo juntos este verano...


**Disclaimer:** Solo la idea me pertenece, lo demás es todo de JK...

* * *

¡Los amores de verano nunca duran!, ¿o si?

—¡Al!—una pequeña niña, de unos diez años de edad, ojos color chocolate, profundos y brillantes, numerosas pecas sobre sus mejillas y el cabello rojo como el fuego, corre por el jardín de su casa buscando desesperadamente a su hermano Albus —. ¡Esto no es divertido! ¿Dónde estás?.

Mientras tanto el susodicho la contempla entretenido desde la copa de un árbol.

—No deberías hacerle eso a Lily —la voz grave lo sorprende y se tambalea. Una mano grande y pecosa lo sostiene por la espalda hasta que logra recuperar el equilibrio y se sienta en una rama cercana.

—¡Tío Ron! —exclama a modo de regaño —. ¡Casi me matas del susto!.

El pelirrojo ríe con ganas y le desordena el ya de por si alborotado pelo.

—¿Albus? —ambos miran hacia abajo y allí esta la pequeña que los ha encontrado gracias al grito del moreno —Baja, no terminaste de contarme.

—¡Vete Lily, ya me cansaste!—no pretende sonar rudo, pero aún así lo hace y la niña sale corriendo amenazando con contarle a su mamá.

—¿Por qué la tratas así?—pregunta Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Porque es insoportable, tío—salta con la agilidad propia de un Potter y se apoya en el tronco del árbol con los brazos cruzados.

Ron hace lo mismo y lo reprende con la mirada. —Es tu hermana y te quiere, debes entender...

—Ya lo se, pero ¿por qué no molesta a James?.

—Si te sirve de consuelo—le dice agachándose para quedar a la misma altura—, yo pasé por lo mismo. Tu mamá tenía seis hermanos para molestar y, sin embargo, me perseguía a mi.

El pequeño Albus sonríe al imaginarse a su tío siendo acosado por su mamá. —Pero es distinto —murmura más para su mismo que para su acompañante —, yo no tengo ningún problema en jugar con Lily, pero este año ella solo quiere hablar de —se calla de repente como si lo que iba a decir fuera algo malo.

—¿Solo quiere hablar de?—lo anima el mayor a seguir.

—De...de...

—¡Albus Potter!—el grito de su madre no le permite terminar la frase — ¿Qué te he dicho de tratar mal a tu hermana? —el aludido agacha la cabeza sin protestar.

—Ginny, no te enojes—le pide su hermano eligiendo sus palabras con cautela, los años le han enseñado que es mejor no hacerla enfadar.

—Tu no te metas Ron —tiene los brazos en jarra y a éste le recuerda terriblemente a su madre —. Esto es un asunto de familia.

La toma del brazo y le indica con un gesto de la cabeza que lo siga. —Déjame hablar con él, ¿quieres? —por la mirada asesina que la lanza parece que no —. Serán cinco minutos y luego te lo dejo a ti —por toda respuesta se da media vuelta, golpeándolo de lleno con su larga cabellera y, tomando a su hija de la mano, regresa a la cocina.

—Ahora dime —pide mientras se sienta en el pasto —de hermano mayor a hermano mayor, ¿cuál es el problema?.

El niño se sienta a su lado y piensa un poco antes de hablar —Lily solo quiere que le cuente cosas de Hogwarts.

—Eso es normal, a ella todavía le falta un año para ir y es seguro que quiera saber todo lo posible antes de entrar.

—Sí, pero ya me cansé de hablarle de Scor.

—¿De quien?—pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta. Su sobrino, para asombro de todos, había quedado en Slytherin y, por más irónico que pudiera sonar, había encontrado la amistad en Scorpius, el único hijo de Draco Malfoy.

—De Scor—repite con desanimo e imita la aguda voz de la menor de los Potter —¡Albus, cuéntame como es tu sala común! ¿En verdad Scorpius es tu mejor amigo? ¿Es tan serio como parece? ¿Y tan alto? ¿Y juega al Quidditch? ¿Y al ajedrez? ¿Y...

—Ya entendí—lo frena. Cambia su expresión a una seria y posa una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho —Lamento decirte Albus —comienza como si le fuera a decir que murió alguien — que tendrás que armarte de paciencia, mucha paciencia—recalca—, porque este será el verano más largo de tu vida.

El pelinegro lo mira asustado y a Ron le parece verse a su mismo (salvo por las diferencias físicas, claro está), muchos años atrás cuando descubrió el "secreto no tan secreto" de su hermana.

—¿Por-por que, tío Ron?—cuestiona entrecortadamente.

El pelirrojo esboza una sonrisa y se levanta —Vamos, tu mamá nos espera en la cocina.

Efectivamente, allí están Lily comiendo un gran tazón de helado de chocolate y Ginny preparando el almuerzo. Ambas los miran al entrar, Albus se acerca a la pelirroja menor y le pide disculpas, como le prometió que haría a su tío, luego de que éste le contara el porque de su curiosidad. A su vez, Ron se dirige sonriente a su hermana.

—¡Esa niña es igual a ti!—le dice por lo bajo.

—¿En que sentido lo dices?—lo fulmina con la mirada como solo ella lo sabe hacer.

—¡Diez años y ya está enamorada!—ahora borra su sonrisa y sus orejas se tiñen de rosa.

La mujer guarda silencio durante unos segundos y, finalmente, comienza a reír.

—¿Y recién te das cuenta?.

Su hermano frunce el ceño y mira por la ventana. Los menores de los Potter juegan una guerra con globos de agua para librarse del insoportable calor. —Lo único que espero, por el bien de Scorpius Malfoy—dice en tono amenazante—, es que a Lily no le dure tanto el enamoramiento como a ti.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les traigo este pequeño one-shot (o drabble, como prefieran llamarlo) sobre la nueva generación. No quiero sonar "pedigüeña" pero en serio necesitaría que me dejen sus reviews haciéndome saber que les pareció, ya q lo escribí para un concurso (cuya condición es que la historia suceda en verano) y sus opiniones son de gran relevancia para mi =)**

**Espero q les haya gustado...**

**Besos y abrazos... Annie!!**


End file.
